marvelmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marvel Cinematic Universe(John Horton)
This is my Version of the Marvel Cinematic Universe as if this was the Marvel Cinematic Universe we all still have today in the Disney Company and here's how it would look like and in my Version of the Marvel Cinematic Universe Spider-Man, Fantastic Four, X-Men is part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase 1: Avengers Assembled(2005-2012) X-Men First Class(2005) Wolverine Origins(2006) Fantastic Four(2006) The Invincible Iron Man(2007) The Astonishing Ant-Man(2008) The Incredible Hulk(2008) The Uncanny X-Men(2009) The Invincible Iron Man 2(2010) The Mighty Thor(2011) Captain America The First Avenger(2011) The Spectacular Spider-Man(2011) Note: No more Origins just have it Be the Actual Story of Peter being Spider-Man and no more Andrew Garfield. The Avengers(2012) The Uncanny X-Men 2(2012) Phase 2(2013-2015) Iron Man 3(2013) Thor the Dark World(2013) The Uncanny X-Men 3(2014) Captain America the Winter Soldier(2014) The Spectacular Spider-Man 2(2014) Note: I would have Anna Kendrick be Mary Jane Waston in this Film cause Shailene Woodley was supposed to appear but she didn't have no appereance in the Film Guardians of The Galaxy(2014) Note: I would replace the Howard the Duck Post Credits Scene with a Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch Post Credits Scene. Avengers Age Of Ultron(2015) Fantastic Four 2(2015) Phase 3 Ant-Man(2015) Captain America: Civil War(2016) The Uncanny X-Men 4(2016) Doctor Strange(2016) Guardians of the Galaxy 2(2017) Thor Ragnarok(2017) The Spectacular Spider-Man 3(2018) Avengers Infinity War (2018) Black Panther(2018) Captain Marvel(2018) Avengers 4(2019) Phase 4 The Indestructible Hulk(2020) Captain America 4 Secret Avengers(2021) Thor 4 The Darkside Of The Earth(2021) Black Panther ll:The Curse Of The Anacondrai(2021) Iron Man 4:Reborn(2022) Guardians of the Galaxy 3(2023) Inhumans: Project Next(2023) Wasp(2023) Hawkeye(2024) Sercet Wars(2025) The Spectacular Spider-Man 4(2026) Nova(2026) Avengers 4 The Secret Invasion(2028) Characters Avengers Tony Stark/Iron Man-Robert Downy Jr Captain America/Steve Rogers-Chris Evans Thor Odinson-Chris Hemsworth Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow-Scarlett Johansson Clint Barton/Hawkeye-Jeremy Renner Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk-Edward Nortor(TIH Only)/Mark Ruffalo(The Avengers-Present) Peter Parker/Spider-Man-Tom Holland Hank Pym/Ant Man-Michael Douglas Janet van Dyne/Wasp-Eva Green Hope Van Dyne/Wasp II-Evangeline Lilly Scott Lang/Ant Man II-Paul Rudd Col. James Rhodey Rhodes/War Machine/Iron Patriot-Terrence Howard(IM 1)/Don Cheadle(IM2-Present) Sam Wilson/The Falcon-Anthony Mackle James Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier/Captain America II-Sebastian Stan Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange-Benedict Cumberbatch T'Challa/Black Panther-Chadwick Boseman Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver-Aaron Tyler Johnson Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch-Elisabeth Olsen The Vision-Paul Bettany Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel-Bryce Dallas Howard Defenders Luke Cage/Power Man-Mike Colter Charlie Cox-Matt Murdock/Daredevil Danny Rand/Iron Fist-Timothy Olyphant Krysten Ritter-Jessica Jones Elektra-Elodie Yung Punisher-Jon Bernthal Ghost Rider-Gabriel Luna Kingpin-Vincent D'Onofrio Fantastic Four Mr. Fantastic-John Hamm Invisible Woman-Alice Eve Johnny Storm-Aaron Paul Thing-Joel Edgerton Dr. Doom-Wes Bentley Silver Surfer-Ricky Whittle Annihilus-Joseph Fiennes H.E.R.B.I.E-Kevin Spacey Blastaar-Jason Clarke Wizard-Giovanni Rasibi Namor the Sub Mariner-Luke Evans Willie Lumpkin-William H Macy Mole Man-Wayne Knight Alicia Masters-Julia Stiles Wyatt Wingfoot-Alex Meraz Uatu the Watcher-Lance Reddick Franklin Storm-Treat Williams Nathaniel Richards-Stephen Mchattie Nova-Candice King Lyja-Jessica Szhor Black Bolt-Justin Chatwin Medusa-Jessica Chastain Karnak-Aaron Yoo Gorgon-Daniel Cudmore Crystal-Emma Watson Maximus-Iwan Rheon Triton-David Tennant Auran-Sonya Balmores Spider Man Aunt May-Marisa Tormei Mary Jane Waston-Anna Kendrick Uncle Ben-Tom Hanks Richard Parker-Michael Shanks Gwen Stacy-Annasophia Robb George Stacy-Scott Bakula Robbie Robertson-Courtney B Vance Black Cat-Anne Hathaway Silk-Tiffany Espensen Silver Sable-Yanina Studilina Vulture-Michael Keaton Flash Thompson-Tony Revolori Ned Leeds-Jacob Batalon Shocker-Bokeem Woodbine Montana/Shocker-Logan Marshal Green Michael Chernus-Tinkerer Betty Brant-Zooey Deschanel J Jonah Jameson-Hugh Laurie Carnage-Rhys Wakefield Doctor Octopus-Oliver Platt Electro-Ben Foster Lizard-Jeremy Davies Mysterio-Aiden Gillen Sandman-Dominic Purell Chameleon-Ralph Fiennes Kraven-Steven Cree Green Goblin-Jon Hamm Harry Osborn/Green Goblin II-Logan Miller Hobgoblin/Rodrick Kingsley-Joseph Morgan Hammerhead-Ray Liotta Morbius-Aidan Turner Scorpion-Tom Ellis Rhino-Conan Stevens Morlun-Josh Holloway Mister Negative-Jon Foo Beetle-Ryan Guzman Guardians of the Galaxy Star Lord-Chris Pratt Rocket Raccoon-Bradley Cooper Gamora-Zoe Saldana Drax-Dave Bautista Groot-Vin Diesel Yondu-Michael Rooker Nebula-Karen Gillian Ronan the Accuser-Lee Pace Collector-Benicio del Toro Howard the Duck-Seth Green Nova Prime-Glenn Close Rhomman Dey-John C. Reiley Kraglin-Sean Gunn Mantis-Pom Klementieff Ayesha-Elizabeth Debecki Taserface-Chris Sullivan Skatar Ogord-Sylvester Stallone Ego the Living Planet-Kurt Russell Cosmo the Spacedog-Nolan North X-Men Professor X-Mark Strong Wolverine-Kit Harrington Cyclops-Jason Biggs Beast-Ethan Hawke Jean Grey-Eleanor Thompson Rogue-Chloe Mortez Iceman-Charlie Hunnam Magneto-Christoph Waltz Deadpool-Ryan Reynolds Warpath-Carlos Valdes Firestar-Abigail Breslin Dazzler-Kay Panabaker Emma Frost-Kate Hudson Nightcrawler-Kellan Lutz Havok-Armie Hammer Mystique-Evan Rachel Wood Sabretooth-Alexander Skasguard-Sabretooth Toad-Andrew Lawrence Blob-Ethan Suplee Pyro-Ryan Kwanten Juggernaut-Joe Manganiello Gambit-Channing Tatum Angel-Ross Lynch Colossus-Zayn Malik Bishop-Denzel Washington Blink-Zendaya Pixie-Bella Thorne Storm-Tika Sumpter Sunspot-Mitchell Musso Shadowcat-Emilia Clarke Apocalypse-Charles Dance Robert Kelly-Simon Pegg Cable-Stephen Lang Domino-Lizzy Caplan Psylocke-Malese Jow Bob Agent of HYDRA-Bo Burnham Jubilee-Jamie Chung Cannonball-Hunter Parrish Multiple Man-Nick Robinson Husk-Willa Holland Northstar-Thomas Sangster Garrett Hedlund-Cypher Karma-Hana Mae Lee Polaris-Imogen Potts Mr Sinister-Daniel Day Lewis X-23-Dafne Keen Negasonic Teenage Warhead-Brianna Hildebrand Magik-Anna Taylor Joy Wolfsbane-Maisie Williams Cecilia Reyes-Alice Braga Mirage-Blu Hunt